Life Is Like Table Tennis
by Priceless93
Summary: Life goes back and forth while we try not to fall off the edge. A series of themes revolving around Sirius and Remus. Prompt game with Clicio.
1. There Is No Evil Angel But Love

**Love is a Devil. There is no evil angel but Love.**

Sirius was really learning to hate anything and everything to do with love. Sure, at first the random declarations of love had been flattering, and his ego had been more than satisfied, but that had gotten old fast. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, the rabid fangirls who claimed to love him had not only multiplied in number, but had also become more enthusiastic with time. He, of course, had no clue as to how _that_ had happened, because _he_ sure hadn't encouraged them.

"Sirius, I love you, please go out with me!" Sirius abruptly stopped his almost violent stalk down the hall and just barely managed to suppress the glare and sneer he wanted to throw at the girl in front of him. This was _really_ not his day.

After his argument with Remus, all he'd really wanted was the peace and quiet of his dormitory, so _of __course_ he'd already been stopped three times on his way from the Great Hall before he'd even reached the fourth floor.

Sirius sighed, pulling out of his thoughts and returning his attention to the girl in front of him. She was staring up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, her hands clasped innocently in front of her, and if she wasn't a Slytherin, Sirius might have even bought the naïve act. As it was, Sirius just attempted to duplicate Remus' kind smile, apologized and took off down the hall.

_"__Love __is __but __an __unnecessary __weakness. __If __you __can, __spare __yourself, __and __if __you __canno__t, __at __least __choose __the __right __people. _Pure _people.__"_

Sirius couldn't shake his mother's rant from his head. At the time he'd just scoffed and flooed to James' house, but at the present moment, he could almost believe it. As he sprinted down the hall, dodging further propositions of "love", the irony of his situation hit him, and he almost laughed.

Every day, girls practically - and some bold ones, literally - threw themselves at him, but of course, the one person that he wanted, had already found himself a girlfriend. No, you didn't hear wrong, Hogwarts' infamous lady's man was gay, and for one of his best friends at that.

Sirius strained slightly as he sprinted up the familiar stairs to his dormitory, and once there, slammed the door behind him and locked it for safety. After all, with the girls able to enter at will, one never knew what to expect.

"Sirius Orion Black, the notorious lady's man of Hogwarts, entering the dormitories _without_ a giggling, air-headed girl on his arm?" Remus' sarcastically shocked tone made Sirius' blood boil, as he remembered their earlier argument.

Sirius slowly turned to face the bed closest to the door, and growled as he realized Remus hadn't even bothered to look up from his book. Did he really have such little affect on the werewolf?

"Well speaking of simpering, mindless girls, where's yours? Isn't she so insecure that she has to be with you at every second of every day?" Sirius snarled maliciously, aiming to hurt Remus as he was hurt.

"She's not an idiot!" Sirius almost grinned at the grimace that passed over Remus' face even as he stood up for his girlfriend. They all knew that the girl wasn't and would never be _the __one_ for Remus, only he himself stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

The glared at each other in total silence for what felt like eternity, before Remus finally gave in and slumped against the headboard of his bed. "I broke up with her. Although I hate to say it, you guys were right. She _is_ annoying, and that argument this morning proved it to me."

And with those three short sentences, all was right in Sirius' world again. His body reacted before his mind did, and he tackled Remus into a hug, an ecstatic smile on his face.

The light blush that graced Remus' cheeks at his proximity made Sirius smile and he brought a hand up to brush against Remus' pink cheek just to see the blush deepen. Sirius was feeling lighter than he had for months and with his selflessly kind best friend single and beside him again, Sirius could almost believe that love wasn't so evil after all.

**A/N: **A fun game to practice writing between Clickie (Clicio) and I. Hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Every cloud has a silver lining, sometimes you just have to look really hard.**

Although he'd denied it to himself for weeks now, as Sirius Orion Black trudged down the crowded London street, he couldn't help but admit that he was sulking. After all, who in his position wouldn't sulk?

_"__Take __that __pout __off __your __lips, __before __I __make __you. __Blacks __do __not __sulk, __they __go __out __and __conquer, __and __if __they __don__'__t __get __what __they __want, __they __find another __way__.__Our __ancestors __did __not __build __up __the __name __of __Black __just __for __you __to _sulk _your __way __through __life. __Do __you __understand __me?__"_

The sound of his mother's harsh reprimanding tone, which he'd become so accustomed to over the years, was almost a welcome change from the lonely life he'd led for months now. Only almost though, because hopefully, he would never be quite that far gone. Sirius Black was by no means a stupid man, but as he walked down the street-surrounded by muggles who had no clue what he was, and what had happened in a world so separate from their own, he felt a strong urge to find his former friends, and beg them to listen to his explanation.

Surely they'd believe him? He hadn't done it. He hadn't betrayed them. He was innocent. James and Lily had changed their secret keeper to Worm- _Pettigrew_, and he himself had suggested it. Surely they would believe him…

Even as he thought of ways to convince them of the truth, he knew that it was a hopeless case. In their minds, Sirius had already lied and betrayed them once, and they would not be tricked again. After all, James, Lily and Sirius had all listened to the filthy rat's advice and not told a soul about the switch they'd made. Sirius had to admit that the thought of timid Peter Pettigrew, their loyal little pet, turning against them had never even crossed his mind.

The night _they_ died, Sirius had collapsed onto his bed after countless bottles of firewhisky and vowed to never be so careless in giving his trust away again. After all, one little slip was what had done them over. It was what had done them _all_ over.

Sirius let out a grunt of exertion as he crashed into a short overweight figure, now on the ground in front of him. He was just about to ignore the man and continue down the street, glaring at the happy bustling crowd around him, when he caught a glimpse of the man's face.

A jolt of realization ran through him and within the second, before he'd even consciously decided to do anything, Sirius had whipped out his wand and aimed it directly at the horrified face below him.

"S-Sirius!" Peter Pettigrew sat frozen in fear in the middle of the busy muggle sidewalk, his wide eyes trained on the tip of Sirius' wand, going slightly cross-eyed in the process.

Sirius let a malicious smirk slip onto his face. He was sure his expression at that moment would have made his sadistic cousin, Bellatrix, proud. He didn't care though. Maybe Lily was right, and every cloud _did_ have a silver lining. After all, the indirect murderer of his two best friends had walked right into him, and even before they'd learned any proper spells, there was no doubt in anyone's minds as to who would win in a duel between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

**A/N:** So guys, I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism you wish to give. Apart from that, reviews are love, even a short one! Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Glass

**Glass**

Remus had the glass heart of someone who had experienced too much hurt in too short a time. Even so, he couldn't help but open his heart up again at the sight of Sirius' happy smile. Of course, doing so wasn't without consequences, and Remus had to desperately justify his relationship to himself several times a day.

He figured that if Sirius somehow managed to screw up – which was only all too likely, with his careless ways – he would have the happiness and laughter of these days to help him sew his already patch worked heart back up again. He figured that somehow or other, he would manage to get up again, to continue to trudge his way through life.

Despite his worries of the future though, Remus couldn't help but feel the happiness flow through his very veins, warming him from the inside out, as Sirius winked playfully at him from across the table, and he blushed a bright red that had Sirius grinning even wider.

**A/N:** So as you can see, Clickie and I have decided to switch to one-worded prompts. Short but hopefully sweet? R&R :)


	4. Uh

**Uh**

Sirius Orion Black had always prided himself on his unshakable confidence. No matter what the situation was, you could always count on Sirius to be sure of himself. Some called it being cocky, but as Sirius often said, you have to look at the big picture in life. In this case, the proverbial picture was, of course, a blown-up, larger-than-life poster of Sirius himself; in other words, perfection.

Okay, so maybe the cries of arrogance weren't _completely_ unfounded, but that wasn't the point here. The point was that for all his confidence, one small "uh" from Remus had somehow managed to send dozens of doubts sailing through Sirius' mind. It was absolutely ridiculous how a simple two-lettered _sound_ (not even a _word_!) could make the self-assured Sirius doubt himself.

"It's fine. I get it. You just want to be friends. Just forget this ever happened." Though his words were as neutral as he could make them, Sirius really wanted to pout at the unfairness of the situation. While _he_ seemed to have no affect whatsoever on Remus, the latter could flatten Sirius' infamous ego in less than a second. Finally, he settled on a scowl, before turning and walking away from Remus.

Sirius stopped at the door and for the first time in his life, he cursed the complicated protection charms that were constantly in place on it. Of course the _one_ time he desperately wanted to get out of the room, his competence level fell to around the same as Peter's.

He raised his wand in a familiar motion, and though he was sure his spell would do more harm than good, he swished and flicked and waved. Just before he could utter the actual enchantment, accompanied by another flick, he felt the thin piece of magic-conducting wood slip through his fingers and in Remus' general direction.

"Did you have something to say still? I rather think that your hesitance spoke volumes." Sirius tried to keep his voice neutral, but the bitter tone told him that he'd failed miserably at his task. He turned back to face Remus, painstakingly schooling his features into the blank mask that his mother had forced upon him from a young age. "Now if you'll just give me my wand back, I swear that by tomorrow it'll be like this had never happened."

Remus rolled his eyes before carefully setting both of their wands onto the desk next to him.

"I'm sure that _any _guy would have hesitated and stalled for at _least_ a second if Sirius Orion Black, the notorious _woman_izer of Hogwarts, had randomly grabbed them, kissed them, then promptly asked them out. I mean, it was only _extremely_ unexpected." Remus grinned, eyes tinged with amusement. A second later though, his expression was once again torn, and stayed that way as he continued speaking in a soft but insistent voice. "I _do_ like you as more than just a friend. It's just… It's not like you don't know about my predicament. There are just too many complications."

Remus' voice trailed off and though he managed to keep eye contact, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was a classic sign that all the Marauders recognized as Remus feeling awkward or uncertain.

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and walked to Remus' side, taking long even strides. Once there, he paused, doubting himself for a brief second before he realized what he was doing and swiftly pulled Remus into a fierce kiss that left them both breathless.

"Go out with me." Though the words spoken against Remus' lips weren't by any means a question, Sirius still felt overwhelming relief at the nod that followed them. Then, he stopped thinking altogether and threw himself into feeling, as Remus' lips pressed against his own once more.

**A/N: **I'm aware that "uh" is not a word, but Clickie picked it and I managed a story on it, so oh well. The next 3 will be up either later today, or tomorrow. As always, tell me what I need to work on, and reviews are love. =]


	5. Maze

**Maze**

"Whose _genius_ idea was it to turn Hogwarts' already labyrinth-like hallways into an even larger and more elaborate maze?" Remus glared at Sirius and James in turn. At first he'd just sighed at their familiar antics, but after running into their fifth consecutive dead end, the joke was getting less humorous by the second.

"Rem," Sirius drawled, casually slinging an arm around Remus' thin shoulders. "Don't worry about class. It's transfigurations, and with this," Sirius motioned towards the maze surrounding them in a ridiculously elegant move, "even McGonagall's got to admit that we're pretty amazing."

Remus raised an eyebrow in skepticism but didn't contradict him. After all, though the joke was getting on his nerves, it did showcase an amazing amount of magical ability. Finally, he sighed in defeat while Sirius and James grinned at each other, smugness so palpable it was all but radiating off of them in waves. Remus slid down the wall closest to him to wait until Sirius and James decided to stop admiring their "masterpiece" and go back to the common room. He really didn't fancy the idea of sitting in a hallway for longer than necessary, but unfortunately, the two masterminds were the only ones who knew the way out.

Privately, Remus admitted that he didn't really mind April Fools Day all that much, despite the intricate pranks Sirius and James always insisted on. He sometimes felt that their time would be better spent studying instead of planning the AF Prank _months_ ahead of time. Of course, it wasn't without benefits for the people watching (mainly Remus himself and Peter), as there were many prototype spells that went wrong, creating awkward but amusing situations with Sirius and James in the centre of all the chaos.

"Moony, you coming?" James' voice cut through his thoughts and Remus hastily glanced up. Smiling (just slightly though, because it _really_ wouldn't do to encourage them if this is what they came up with _without_ encouragement), he let James pull him to his feet before they began the trek back to Gryffindor tower.

"Are we skipping Transfigurations?" Peter asked worriedly glancing back over his shoulder.

"Yes." Remus' responsible, prefect side wanted to disagree with Sirius, but classes for the day would probably be cancelled anyways and at the moment, he really just wanted the comfort of their dorm. He reluctantly nodded in agreement when Peter looked to him for confirmation of Sirius' answer and gave him a small smile of reassurance as Sirius' arm somehow found its way around his shoulders.

**A/N:** I'm feeling kind of unsure about this one so some concrit would be nice. As always, reviews are love :)


	6. A Day in the Life of the Marauders

****HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLICIO!

**Watermelon**

7:30a.m. Remus' internal alarm clock goes off. He sighs and stays in bed for a little while longer before hauling himself out of his warm, comfortable bed and into the washroom to get ready for school.

7:52a.m. Sirius' internal Remus sensor goes off and he lifts his upper body up to stare at the closed washroom door. Not a second later, Remus opens the door and steps out. Sirius pouts slightly, as if disappointed at the fact that Remus is already dressed, but then he smirks, and admires the just-out-of-the-shower-with-his-hair-still-dripping-wet Remus. Remus glances over at Sirius' bed, and Sirius feigns sleep. Remus looks suspicious for a second before grabbing a book and settling down to wait for the others to wake up.

8:00 a.m. Sirius and James both jump up and sprint for the bathroom at the same time, tackling, hexing and dragging the other backwards at every opportunity. With a jelly-legs jinx, Sirius manages to get in the washroom first. With a triumphant yell, he slams the door shut, and locks it behind him. James curses his loss and vows to win the next day. Remus is once again assured that getting up half an hour early is well worth avoiding the daily washroom dash.

8:15 a.m. Sirius comes out of the washroom in only boxers and Remus unconsciously stares over the top of his book. Sirius glances over at Remus and Remus immediately moves his gaze. Sirius smirks and moves to his wardrobe while Remus stubbornly goes back to his book, though none of the words he's reading are really getting through anymore.

8:24 a.m. Sirius and James finally finish getting ready. The three conscious Marauders grab their schoolbags and leave for breakfast.

8:30 a.m. The Marauders reach the Great Hall via a series of secret passageways and staircases.

8:32 a.m. Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald enter the Great Hall and James automatically turns to watch Lily. Lily spots James staring and grabs Mary's arm, dragging her to a spot on the other side of the house table, where the first years usually eat.

8:35 a.m. Sirius tells James to go over and talk to Lily, partly because the loving sighs are really annoying, but mostly because it's sure to be hilarious. James quickly agrees and jumps up, leaving his half-eaten breakfast behind.

8:45 a.m. James returns, and drops into his seat inelegantly, glaring around him as if daring anyone to find happiness in his misery. He turns to Sirius last and Sirius promptly bursts into laughter, even daring to drop his silverware and grab James' shoulder as support. "Mate, she may hate you like no other, but you can at least rest easy knowing that your being with her is entertaining for the rest of us." James glares and hits Sirius over the head for the comment.

8:50 a.m. As always, Peter stumbles in with his robes crumpled and his hair a mess, just as the other three Marauders stand up to leave. Peter waits by the door for them, and when they reach them, Remus hands him a piece of toast along with a bottle of water. Peter smiles gratefully and Remus nods in acceptance.

8:53 a.m. The Marauders arrive at Charms. Sirius and James carelessly drop their bags onto the ground before collapsing into their usual seats; Remus places his textbook, parchment and quill on the desk before hanging his bag on the back of his chair; Peter drops his bag on the ground by his desk in an attempt to copy Sirius and James. At the sounds of a tell-tale crash, Peter hurriedly picks his bag up again. James and Sirius turn around at Peter's groan and after taking in the smashed inkpot, ink-soaked parchment and books, burst into laughter.

8:57 a.m. Remus takes pity on Peter and flicks his wand in the general direction of Peter's things. Peter's eyes widen as his things suddenly become miraculously ink-free. James and Sirius turn back to the front, and Remus hands Peter a spare ink pot, kept mostly for these situations. Peter smiles sheepishly at him in thanks and Remus nods before sorting through his notes.

9:00 a.m. James and Sirius pull their chairs closer together in order to properly plan their prank during class. Remus thinks about telling them to take notes before sighing and turning his attention to the short Professor Flitwick.

10:20 a.m. Everyone rushes towards the door in an attempt to squeeze out before the others. Remus slowly finishes packing his stuff up before handing two sets of magic-copied notes to James and Sirius.

10:23 a.m. The Marauders stop by the kitchen to grab Peter some food.

10:40 a.m. The bell rings just as the Marauders step through the door, earning them a disapproving look from McGonagall. They reach their seats and while James and Sirius still drop their bags to the ground, Peter makes sure to set his own down carefully. Remus smiles slightly as he pulls out the things he needs for class.

10:58 a.m. James reads Sirius' latest note, scribbles something and passes it back. He grabs a new piece of parchment, writes something in his "neat" writing, folds it carefully and throws the note towards Lily. Sirius passes their note back as soon as James is done this daily procedure.

11:02 a.m. James' note to Lily comes back and lands neatly on his desk. James' face falls as he reads her harsh rejection; Sirius suppresses a laugh.

11:04 a.m. James scribbles another note to Lily, and grabs his wand to charm it over to her desk. McGonagall, ever the eagle-eye, asks him to repeat what she just said. James recites what she'd said in the past few minutes back to her verbatim. McGonagall purses her lips, but somehow it seems as if it's more of an attempt to stop herself from laughing than any real dissatisfaction.

11:30 a.m. McGonagall assigns everyone partners to work on their conjuring spells. Remus lets out a sigh of relief when she decides to pair him up with Sirius instead of Peter, but feels guilty immediately after. Sirius grabs his stuff and switches spots with Peter. James almost collapses in shock when she pairs him up with Lily. Lily groans.

12:00 p.m. Sirius cheers when the lunch bell rings and with a quick flick of his wand, all his things fly haphazardly into his bag. Remus is more careful and places his things in one at a time. Sirius waits for a few seconds before flicking his wand again, causing all of Remus' things to fly from the desk into his bag. Remus raises an eyebrow at Sirius, but Sirius just grins cheekily and Remus rolls his eyes, closing his bag and sighing in defeat. Sirius throws his arm around Remus' shoulders and drags him towards the door, James and Peter following.

12:04 p.m. Peter begins shovelling food down as soon as they reach the Great Hall, as if he hadn't eaten just a few hours ago. Sirius is slightly more refined, but still fills his plate with food. Remus stares uncomprehendingly at their enormous stacks of food for a second before grabbing a sandwich from the plate in front of him and a book from his now-messy bag. James is much too busy gushing about Lily's amazing abilities to think about food, so Remus grabs another sandwich and hands it to James before opening his book.

12:13 p.m. Remus lets out a yelp of pain as Sirius' foot connects with his shin.

12:14 p.m. Sirius has a wand trained on him with a very unhappy Remus on the other side. Sirius continues grinning, and after a few deep, calming breaths, Remus sits back down, book completely forgotten next to his plate.

12:17 p.m. Sirius picks up a piece of watermelon and glances towards Remus. Remus turns and glares as soon as he detects the glance from Sirius. Sirius bites into his slice of watermelon and licks the excess juice from his lips in a way that makes Remus flush a pretty pink colour.

12:20 p.m. Sirius finishes his watermelon, sets down the rind and proceeds to lick his sticky fingers clean. Remus chokes on his pumpkin juice, grabs his bag and leaves abruptly. Peter and James look at Remus' quickly retreating figure curiously before shrugging and going back to their food and conversations. Sirius smirks.

12:50 p.m. Sirius, James and Peter arrive at Potions, all glancing around for Remus' familiar mop of light brown hair. Sirius is disappointed to find that he's still not here; James shrugs and begins looking for Lily instead; Peter groans as he sees that there's a quick quiz on the Befuddlement Drought, which they were meant to read about for homework.

12:53 p.m. Remus arrives at Potions to find James talking to Lily, Sirius chatting up Mary and Peter staring blankly at his Potions textbook. Remus studies Lily's darkening expression for a second before deciding James can defend himself. He sets his bag down and tries to explain things to Peter in a simpler way.

1:00 p.m. Slughorn sends the quizzes soaring towards each person as soon as the bell for the beginning of class goes.

1:15 p.m. Slughorn waves his wand and collects the quizzes. Peter groans as his quiz slides out from under his hands and from a quick glance, Remus sees that more than half of his page is blank.

1:20 p.m. Slughorn instructs them to begin on their Befuddlement Droughts. Peter turns Remus pleadingly, and Remus nods in acquiescence.

1:30 p.m. Remus returns to his desk, setting down an armful of ingredients. Peter is already stirring the water in their lit cauldron.

2:20 p.m. Peter collapses into his chair as soon as the bell for break rings, and Remus charms their potion to stay stable during the break before falling back into his own chair.

2:21 p.m. James goes to talk to Lily under the guise of asking for advice on their potion, even though his potion is the exact shade of purple that the book requests and Lily isn't blind. Sirius grins at Remus and asks where he was for the second half of lunch. Remus asks if he's just playing Mary, because if he is, Lily might just hunt him down and kill him. Sirius smirks and asks if he's jealous. Remus groans and replies, "I was reading in the peace and quiet of our dormitory at lunch."

2:30 p.m. Remus shakes Peter awake to work on their potion again. Peter gets back to his feet with only minimal grumbling.

3:20 p.m. Peter bottles up their finished Befuddlement Drought and Remus sets it down on Professor Slughorn's desk at the front of the room. Sirius sets his and James' next to theirs, and Remus catches himself blushing when their hands brush. He banishes all romantic thoughts towards Sirius and labels them as a passing phase, deeply immersed in denial as he is.

3:33 p.m. James goes to Lily again. Lily looks desperately towards Mary, but Mary shrugs, smiles slightly, and goes talk to Sirius.

3:39 p.m. Lily draws her wand from her pocket, hands clenched into tight fists. James is too busy talking to notice anything out of the ordinary.

3:40 p.m. Remus cuts into James and Lily's conversation not-so-discreetly, but manages to take Lily's wand from her – with only slight resistance – without James catching on. Sirius, ever the observant best friend, quickly rushes up to help by steering James away, whispering about what's most likely their latest prank plan.

3:50 p.m. Remus and Lily make it to Gryffindor tower chatting amiably, and Remus hands Lily her wand back.

3:51 p.m. Remus is accosted by a third year and helps her with an Arithmancy problem.

3:57 p.m. Remus enters his dorm room to find the rest of the Marauders lounging around on their respective beds, discussing the prank taking place that night.

4:00 p.m. James decides that he's had enough of sitting around doing nothing, so he digs up a deck of exploding snap cards from somewhere and being the competitive person he is, Sirius agrees as soon as James challenges him to a game.

4:30 p.m. James and Sirius leave for quidditch practise, each with a few small burns along their arms, and Peter tags along. Remus finishes off the second paragraph in his Transfigurations essay and leaves for the library to borrow a few reference books.

6:45 p.m. James and Sirius arrive in the library arguing loudly about quidditch tactics. Madam Pince shushes them, but is completely ignored, resulting in her glowering at them from behind her book. Remus quickly finishes his conclusion sentence, grabs his things and leaves the library, dragging James and Sirius along with him.

6:56 p.m. Peter reaches the other three Marauders just as they arrive at the Great Hall and all four proceed to their usual spots.

7:00 p.m. Peter starts wolfing down everything in sight; Sirius and James pile their plates high with food before digging in; Remus serves himself a plate of spaghetti for dinner and questions his decision to become friends with total heathens.

7:49 p.m. Sirius manages to distract James enough to not disturb Lily's dinner. Instead, the four head back up to their dorm room to put the finishing touches on the prank plan for tonight.

10:00 p.m. Remus approaches Lily in the common room and after a quick glance at her watch, they set off for prefect patrol. Nobody notices the quiet open and close of the common room door as Sirius and James slip out under the invisibility cloak, Peter riding on James' shoulder in rat form.

10:24 p.m. Lily seems startled by a loud crash from a higher floor, but Remus assures her that it's probably just Peeves and that a closer prefect will deal with it. Lily looks unconvinced, but follows Remus down their original path. Upstairs, Sirius curses Peter's clumsiness in changing back to human form. The suit of armour isn't very pleased either, if the slight raising of its mace is anything to go by.

11:00 p.m. Remus and Lily get back to the common room without catching anyone out and about. After saying a quick goodnight, they both go up to their respective dormitories.

11:14 p.m. The portrait opens and closes silently; muffled footsteps sound across the common room then up the stairs to the fifth year boy's dorms. Remus watches as Sirius and James stumble in the door, slam the door shut behind them, fling the cloak off, lock the door and burst into laughter from the triumph of another prank well done.

11:29 p.m. Remus manages to convince Sirius and James to save their prank discussion for another day, and the Marauders settle down in bed, all wishing for tomorrow morning to come just a bit quicker.

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this one is in a different style than I usually write in. As such, any feedback is doubly appreciated!

Also, I know the chapter title and the actual title don't match up. The prompt was watermelon, but it's not really a big part so I adjusted the chapter title. I'm not sure if I like this one, but I think I'll try the schedule thingy again sometime.

As always, hope you enjoy the fic, and reviews are love. :)


	7. Tablecloth

**Tablecloth**

"Happy Anniversary, Remus."

Years later, when he's already emptied his mind of many happy memories in favour of war strategies, Remus still clings desperately to that one scene from his distant memories of being a Hogwarts student. Thousands of stars shining down upon them, Sirius' dazzling smile, and that red tablecloth spread out on the grass behind him.

**A/N:** So yeah, I do realize this is ridiculously short, but I couldn't find it in me to write more that this. -wince-


End file.
